


Masks

by Westpass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: Story based on a prompt from ElenduenMore chapters to come soon, I promise! the idea kinda grew faster than I expected





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenduen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/gifts).



It was a cool, windy late October night. Rain pattered against the windows of Wayne Manor. 

Alfred Pennyworth sat in the hall that led to Bruce's bedroom, pretending to be absorbed by his cup of tea and a book that rested in his lap. The door was closed, but thankfully, not soundproof. He'd used to wish it were, but tonight he wanted to hear what was happening. 

In the king-sized bed, the dark-haired young man bit back a gasp of pain. The towels under him were damp with sweat and blood. It would have been easier to go to a hospital, but not safer. A doctor and two nurses hovered over him, doing their best to make their patient comfortable. He'd refused anesthetic. He hated feeling drugged or out of control, and he wanted to remember this--all of it. 

"It's almost over, Bruce. You're doing great..." Tony took his husband's hand in his own. He didn't let himself wince as Bruce's grip tightened painfully. "Breathe, breathe with me--okay, now push--" 

Tony didn't know how anyone could do this more than once. If he were the one in labor, he'd be screaming bloody murder about now. And people thought Omegas were the weaker sex? HA!

"I can see the head," the doctor said, "once more, Bruce--"

The sound of a baby's cry broke the tense silence. Tony glanced toward the foot of the bed to see the nurse holding their newborn baby... "Is it..."

"Congratulations," the man said, smiling kindly. "It's a girl. " 

A moment later, Tony Stark laid a blanket-wrapped bundle in his husband's arms. "She's beautiful. Look..." the Alpha was grinning from ear to ear.

The newborn looked up at them gravely, with hazel eyes that were the same color as her Omega parent's. Bruce touched her cheek with an expression of wonder. 

"Hello, Catrin," he whispered. 

Tony and Bruce cuddled up in bed together, the baby in a basket between them. Tony slept only lightly, a protective Alpha's instincts telling him to guard his mate and their child. 

Of course Bruce didn't normally need much in the way of protection. He wasn't a 'stereotypical' Omega. Tony pitied any fool who started a fight with Bruce Wayne, most of the time. They were usually outclassed. 

He stroked their daughter's soft, dark hair; tried not to think about the future. 

Days passed. They remained in seclusion as long as possible, but that wasn't long enough. Tony bit his tongue, wanting desperately to turn back the calendar. He saw the same heartache flicker sometimes in Bruce's eyes. If fame, money and influence could guarantee a child a safe, happy life growing up, they'd have been all set. 

Twice in the last year, Tony had received death threats and once, an attempt on his life. He couldn't imagine how much worse it might have gotten if anyone knew that he was expecting his first child. Bruce had to deal with the same issues, he knew. Their...extracurricular activities didn't help in that regard, either. Iron Man and the Bat of Gotham had made nearly as many enemies as 'playboy Bruce Wayne' or 'eccentric Tony Stark'. 

They didn't want their child to have to live in an armed fortress with bodyguards every time she left the house; to have to wonder if other children were really her friends or only hoped for a bonus from being pally with a billionaire's child. Catrin shouldn't have to live looking over her shoulder. 

They could and would watch over her, but at a distance. It was the only answer that they thought might work, for her sake.

A month later, they put Catrin into the arms of a Beta woman who had no children of her own. She and her husband were overjoyed at the chance to adopt a healthy baby girl, even before they knew who the birth parents were. 

"You can come see her whenever you want," Jim O'Keefe assured them. "Twice the family to love her? How's that a bad thing?" 

Beside him, his wife, Alexandra, nodded vehemently. 

Bruce and Tony watched as they drove away. Tony tried to put his arms around Bruce, to offer comfort, but Bruce couldn't sit still for it. He pulled away, scrubbing roughly at his face. 

"Sir," Alfred chided him, putting a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You're not the only one who's in pain."

Bruce turned back to Tony, whose eyes were also suspiciously bright. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"For better or worse. Always," Tony said, letting Bruce draw him close as they clung to each other.


	2. prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for Catrin, before superhero/Avengers craziness starts

"Catrin Rhoda O'Keefe! You get out of that bed right now, you're going to be late for school!" 

Alexandra's voice carried up the stairs. Catrin sat up, groaning a little; rubbed at her eyes. 

_You'd think after almost fifteen years that wouldn't still work...but the Mom Voice doesn't have an expiration date I guess..._

She stumbled out of bed, got washed up, dressed, and hurried downstairs for a quick breakfast. Her mother was sitting at the table.  
There were pancakes, fruit, milk, her favorites. Would she have time to eat all that? If the bus was coming...Maybe she could borrow Dad's truck.  
Catrin stopped as her brain finished waking up. 

"MOM!" 

"Yes?" her mother asked innocently

"It's Saturday," Catrin said, with a 'there better be a good explanation for this' tone. "You do realize I don't need two days to get ready for school?" 

Alexandra looked faintly smug. "Well, dear, it worked, didn't it? I actually wanted to talk to you in private, the same 'talk' you've been avoiding all week. Short of grounding you, I was coming up short for ideas. You've got a bit too big to hold on my lap." She looked up at her daughter. They were alike in coloring, fair-skinned, brunette, though Catrin's hair was a jet black several shades darker than her mother's , and her eyes were a warm hazel, not her parents' blue or brown. She'd shot up in height over the last year, standing a full head taller than Alexandra now. 

Catrin gulped, and then flushed. "I don't...Okay." She took a seat at the kitchen table. "Dad and Pa _are_ still coming tonight to visit?" 

"Yes, yes," her mother reassured her quickly. She paused. "Cay, you remember those additional tests at your last checkup?"

"Oh YEAH I do. I was wondering if they had Dracula hidden in the lab somewhere, " Catrin rolled her eyes. 

"Not quite. They were testing for presentation markers."

"Oh. Did they find anything yet?" 

"Alpha pheromones, at a sufficient level that they think you should go for dynamic-specific instruction on heats and contraception sometime this month. I called the Clinic to schedule an appointment for you Monday. You can take a day off from school; with your grades, it won't do any harm. " Alexandra gave her a proud smile. "However, you may be feeling it sooner, or already. I'd wanted to explain that. You may find yourself reacting a bit defensively to Alphas, particularly ones you don't know, but you may also be a bit edgy around Tony. He said he and his father had some problems when he was growing up, too."

Catrin got suddenly very interested in her breakfast plate.

"Sweetheart, they'll understand. They've both dealt with worse than a moody or short-tempered teenager. " Alexandra changed the subject. "Now, any thoughts as to what you'd like to do for your birthday? We don't want a repeat of last year. Your fathers are lovely, but their idea of celebration tends to be a little over the top. "

" _I_ thought the world cruise was a great idea."

"Even so, let's try for something just as fun but a bit less conspicuous. Deal?" 

"Yes'm." Catrin smiled. "We could go to the Observatory?"

"A starwatching party?" Astronomy was one of Catrin's favorite subjects, had been since she was old enough to use a telescope. Alexandra nodded. 

"And...do you think--"

"What, love?"

"Would Pa take me flying? Or should I not ask?"

"I think he actually is planning to. You're old enough to try out your wings, is what he said, at least for a short flight."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce parked his car in front of Stark Tower. The black SUV was like thousands of other cars on the road, which meant hardly anyone gave it a second glance. Certainly no one would expect a billionaire behind the wheel. All to the better...  
He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror. The photostatic veil he wore, one Tony had acquired for him, was still working correctly. Not that he was surprised; SHIELD might have created the original device, but Tony's upgraded version was much more efficient. Anybody looking at him would see a man in his early thirties, shorter than Bruce and red-haired instead of brunet, with no resemblance to the famous (or infamous) Playboy of Gotham.  
He got out, sending a quick text to Tony. _I'm at the front door. Ready?_

The doorman nodded politely to him as Bruce approached, holding the door for him. Tony had said he'd give the staff in the reception area notice that he was expecting a visitor, and provide them a " photo" instead of a name. They were discreet, naturally; any SI employee who got the urge to gossip about their employer wouldn't be around for long.  
The constant need for secrecy was old habit, even if it irritated Tony sometimes, he was scrupulously careful. 

Tony texted back, _Always, hot stuff._ Bruce hid a chuckle. 

A tall, over-muscled blond cut across Bruce's path, stopping directly in front of him. _Omega,_ Bruce realized from the newcomer's scent. 

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you around here before," Muscles said with what he probably thought was a charming smile. It might have even worked, if Bruce hadn't known who the blond was--and not been impressed by what Stark told him about the man. _Steve Rogers._ The leader of the Avengers...and one of the biggest headaches Tony had to cope with on a regular basis. So he shrugged coolly, and walked around the 'Captain', not responding. 

"Hold on--" Rogers moved to intercept him again. "You can't just walk in here. Do you have some business with Mr. Stark?"

"Obviously I can, as I just did. And yes, Tony is expecting me." 

His husband reached the lobby, walking to join them. "Hey, gorgeous. How was the drive up?" Tony gave Bruce a sweet smile. 

"Too damn long." Bruce kissed him softly. "Missed you, as always. " 

Rogers looked from one to the other, as if waiting for Tony to explain or at least introduce his 'guest'. Stark flicked a cool gaze at the super-soldier. 

"Was there something you wanted, Cap? As you can see, I'm busy." 

Rogers turned an unattractive red. "No. Maybe you and your...friend, could save that sort of behavior for when half of New York can't see you," he suggested, frowning.

"Maybe. And maybe if I want your opinion of how I should 'behave' on _my_ property, I'll ask you for it." Tony stared him down, not giving an inch. 

Captain America looked taken aback for a moment, then annoyance turned to anger, his hands tightening into fists. "This is the Avengers' home too." 

"My name's on the deed. You don't even pay rent. All I've asked is that you and your buddies don't trash the place. I'd have _thought_ 'don't shove bigoted attitudes in people's faces ' was a given. Apparently I overestimated you. Again. Right, well--" Tony checked his watch, "I have somewhere to be. We'll discuss this when I get back."

He led Bruce away, ignoring Rogers calling after them. Bruce pricked his ears up, listening for footsteps, just in case--but "Cap" had enough sense not to try to follow them.  
Pity. It would have given Bruce a justification for making sure the super-soldier wasn't _able_ to continue harassing them.  
Despite stereotypes, Omegas were by no means always gentle, nurturing, submissive or kind. They could be self-serving, aggressive, manipulative or greedy, as much as Betas or Alphas.  
Case in point...Rogers might be Omega, but imagining him as an Alpha's mate or bearing a child? Bruce would pity any Alpha that fell for his charisma or good looks.

He pushed the man out of his mind, focusing on his husband, and their daughter. Today was a day to celebrate, not fight.

Steve stared after Tony and the other man as they walked away, furious and insulted. He knew Stark was no soldier or hero, but he'd thought at least the man understood common decency. How could he flaunt his...affairs, like that? With another man, no less. He'd been trying to work up the courage to court the inventor himself, but Stark had looked at him as if he were horse manure on the genius' shoes. For some guy Steve didn't even recognize, a homely, scrawny deskdriver type..

Well. Maybe *he* couldn't identify that jackass, but he'd bet Natasha could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update--I'll put up a longer chapter next, but my browser keeps 'refreshing' unprompted on me and eating entries, so I'm going to put this up for now and take a break before I throw something.  
> 

They walked up to the roof, Tony rambling on happily about Catrin's upcoming sixteenth birthday.

"Eighteen years. Wow. You still look as hot as you did that first year," he snagged his husband's fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. Bruce had been quiet, but Tony (despite what some people thought) wasn't blind, or so dense he hadn't caught the anger and disdain in his mate's body language when Rogers cornered him. He'd been sorely tempted to let them come to blows; Rogers could do with some humility, but...that would have raised one too many questions.

Bruce smirked a little, and posed, lifting his arms over his head. Muscles rippled under his shirt. 

Tony quashed an impulse to pin Bruce against the nearest wall and show him exactly how much he appreciated the view. He settled for a wolf whistle and a slow, deep kiss that only ended when they needed to breathe. 

 

"We have to..."

"Yeah." 

Well. Catrin knew their schedules were...unpredictable, at best. She'd understand if they were a few ~~hours~~ minutes late, right?

Bruce pulled away, looking mussed and regretful. "We should get away from here first. Before your...teammate shows up for another lecture."

 

"Uggh, darlin', talk about mood killers," Tony whined half-heartedly. He conceded, and led Bruce out to the helipad. The roof was deserted. 

He'd considered taking a quinjet instead of the helicopter, but decided against it. Those were too visible and publicly associated with the Avengers. 

"You want to fly, or want me to pilot this time?" he asked, looking at Bruce more closely. "I can take it if you want to grab a quick nap. " There was weariness in Bruce's gait, now that he took a second glance. "...rough night on patrol?"

"I'll take you up on that," Bruce answered. "No worse than usual. New York may be the city that never sleeps, but Gotham could probably give it some competition."

"You know you can call me too, if there's major trouble brewing. " Tony frowned. "Or even if you just want a pair of fresh eyes or extra hands."

"Sure, but then Iron Man has to explain why he's assisting the Batman, and why the rest of the Avengers didn't know they're allies."

"No, he doesn't. The Avengers...I'm about done with explaining myself to them. Not when they don't really listen." Tony shook his head. "And I'm talking shop which I promised I wouldn't once we left. Sorry. Look, no one matters more than you and Cay do to me. It's really that simple. I know I do a shit job of showing it sometimes, but all the same."

Bruce blinked at the edge in Tony's words; nodded silently after a moment. "I know, love. You've never made me doubt that." 

 

"Good. Well, handsome, shall we? Your chariot awaits."

 

Bruce chuckled, and went around to the passenger side. Tony took the pilot's seat. A moment later they were in the air.  
Bruce sat back, and closed his eyes. 

 

 _Eighteen, almost nineteen years._ There'd been a time when Bruce wouldn't have trusted any Alpha enough to fall asleep in their presence, and Tony hadn't been the exception at first. Even once they'd become lovers, trust hadn't come easy for either of them. Tony had understood the Omega's wariness only too well, even putting dynamics aside, he'd had his share of would-be and actual users latching on to him when he was younger. 

But it had so been worth it. 

 

Bruce, as an Omega, had been a wake-up call for Gotham's more conservative 'elite'(read "so rich it's sickening") families. He didn't hide his status or apologize for it. He said what he thought, as a CEO, a leader, a fighter. Tony had admired that about him. Bruce could be charming, but also ruthless when it came to something he decided was necessary. "Iron under silk", as Pepper had said of him once. 

 

Catrin had inherited that toughness from both of her fathers, luckily. She was bright, and imaginative, though her interests lay more with science than business. Or super-heroing (was that even a verb? ) Well, Stark Industries was capably managed, she didn't _have_ to follow in Tony's or Howard's footsteps, and he thought Bruce felt much the same way.  
He was so proud of them both...that was what counted most, and today he wanted to make sure she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nat!" Steve called as he entered the common room. 

The redhead waved at him from her seat on the couch. She and Clint were watching a movie, some foreign film in what sounded like Japanese. "Anim-Ay?" they'd called it. Steve just smiled as usual and added it to the list. It wasn't like he didn't have more important things to worry about, especially now.

"Hey," Clint grinned. "Did you manage to track your cuddle buddy down?" 

Nat smacked him on the back of the head. 

"OW!" The archer glared at her. "What? It's not like we weren't all thinking it!"

"...is subtlety even a word you know, Legolas?" she jibed. 

"Widow, could I speak to you privately for a moment?"

At his formality, Nat was all business, dropping the casual teasing and mischief like a discarded paper. She got up and followed him out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Stark had a visitor this morning. He's left the Tower, said he'll back in a couple of days, but not where he was going... I don't--It's just a gut reaction, but something about the guy he left with is putting my back up. I wanted to show you the security camera footage, see if you recognize him from anywhere."

"Yeah, sure." Nat went to one of the Tower's work rooms, Steve trailing after her. She sat at a computer station, typing in a string of commands to let her access the camera records.

The screen abruptly went blue, and the computer switched off. 

" _I don't believe you are cleared to access that particular information, Agent Romanoff._ " JARVIS' voice was pleasant, but slightly stern. _Mr. Stark and his guest are entitled to their privacy. Sir's personal life is scarcely within the Avengers' purview._ "

"Personal life." Nat's eyes narrowed in thought. "So this isn't a business acquaintance or one of his technical projects..." 

"Definitely not," Steve muttered in annoyance. 

"Ohhh." Understanding showed in her expression. "Steve, Tony's not a mind reader. You need to talk to him. " 

"I'm trying. It's like he doesn't see the real me, not...Steve, instead of 'the Captain'. " 

"A lot of people don't see the real Tony either..." she hummed thoughtfully. 

"Help?" he pleaded softly. 

Natasha grinned. "I've been hoping you'd ask." 

* * * 


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the O'Keefe house a few hours later, via rental car after landing at a small private airport belonging to Wayne Enterprises. The drive was peacefully quiet; Bruce savored the moments like this.  
So few people even knew Catrin existed; Alfred, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, and all sworn to secrecy. 

He found himself remembering the day he and Tony had decided to confide in Rhodes, not long after Catrin's first birthday. Tony had been unhappy concealing something so important from his "Rhodeybear", but they'd both been slightly uneasy about his reaction to a "secret" marriage.  
Rhodes had been wary, a little concerned, and disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to stand up with Tony at his wedding, but he'd understood their reasons. He'd melted when Tony showed him a baby picture of Cay with her full name scrawled across the bottom.

 _Rhodes' face softened. "She looks a little like your mom--" trailing off. "...you named her 'Rhoda'? Aww, Tones._ " 

Catrin was hurrying down the stairs as Bruce tapped on the door. She opened it quickly, grinning; launched herself at them.

Bruce caught her up in a hug. "Happy birthday, darling." 

 

Tony was pulled into the hug as well, not that he was all that resistant. He did have a slight double-take when he realized he was looking _up_ at Catrin. Barely, but still!

She ushered them inside, closing the door. The smells of a cake being baked, and fresh flowers, filled the living room. A nearby table held a few giftwrapped presents from Catrin's friends or schoolmates, who'd stopped by earlier in the day. A thought seemed to occur to her. 

"You came openly? I thought, not yet?" There was a mix of surprise and hope in her eyes.

Tony jolted to a stop, as he realized that Bruce's disguise was no longer in place. He'd been so preoccupied/distracted, it hadn't registered... _Shit._ "Jarvis, how long has that veil been inactive?" he asked sharply. 

There was a pause. _" I have the security camera footage from the Tower, and the heliport. They still show Bruce as disguised. The device reads as inactive; something must have caused it to switch off, or the veil was damaged at some point during your drive here."_ JARVIS did not sound pleased, either. 

Catrin drew away, going to close the curtains. 

"No reporters or anyone outside...Maybe no one got a close enough look to recognize you. Especially if Pa was driving," she joked.

"What are you supposed to look like, Bruce?" Alexandra asked. 

Bruce took a photo out of his pocket to show them. 

" No, nobody would've thought you were Bruce Wayne," she agreed. "But we have some of Jim's stage makeup, and hair dye or a hat would take care of the rest."

"I'm not wearing antennae," Bruce said firmly. "Or kitty ears." 

"...earmuffs? We did get a forecast of some cold weather. " 

Tony was looking back and forth between them like a spectator at a tennis match. 

"I'm not letting this ruin Catrin's day, or yours," Alexandra told him firmly. "We stick to the plan. You've all been looking forward to this for months." 

"Don't argue, " Catrin warned her fathers. "You won't win." 

 

Down the street, a man with a scarred face lowered a pair of binoculars, and slipped away, unseen.

Brock Rumlow hadn't lasted as long as he had in STRIKE--or HYDRA--without knowing how to stay out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

The Observatory was just outside town, and the sky was happily clear, as they entered the building. Catrin waved at the staff. She'd been a frequent visitor for the past several years.  
Several of them waved back, grinning at her. The director, an astronomer herself, came over to wish her a happy birthday. 

Tony, though respecting Alexandra's wishes not to go "TOO crazy", had booked the facility for their family alone for tonight. Jim O'Keefe had met them at the door, looking a little tired but happy. He gave Bruce a quirked eyebrow, not recognizing the man at first. A quick hair dye job overseen by Alexandra and Catrin--with a great deal of giggling on the latter's part--and some stage makeup, had come close to restoring his disguise. JARVIS had been unable to reactivate the veil, and he and Tony had had to assume it was some sort of mechanical problem that they'd need the equipment at the Tower to fix.

"Ready to see some stars?" Alexandra asked rhetorically, as they were led on a short historical tour of the building that ended at an indoor telescope. 

Jim put an arm around his wife's shoulders. They watched Catrin proudly as she peered through the telescope, showing her fathers where to look for different stars, planets and constellations. Bruce wondered aloud if any of the stars they could see might have inhabited worlds, too. Tony grimaced, but hid it with a practiced smile. It was a natural sort of question to ask. He looked at the wonder and simple joy on Catrin's face, and resolved to shove the worry into a box for one night. 

"The Orionids are peaking tonight and tomorrow," the astronomer told them. "Shall we head outdoors?" 

They strolled outside, taking seats on a grassy field that held another big telescope, as well as tables holding food and drink. Fallen leaves crunched under Tony's feet as he trailed behind the rest. The meteor shower could be glimpsed through the naked eye, their guide told them, but the Observatory had provided night-vision binoculars as well. 

A full moon lit the sky. Catrin sat unselfconsciously on the grass, gazing up at a shooting star. Bruce sat on one side of her, Tony on the other. She wrapped an arm around each of them. 

"...Mr. Stark? Is that you?"

Catrin stiffened, as did Bruce. All three of them turned unfriendly stares on the woman who'd approached. 

"It is you!" she babbled. "It's such an honor to meet you, sir--"

She didn't look threatening; ordinary, human and middle-aged--but she was holding up a phone--

"How did you get in here?" Bruce hissed, now on his feet.

Catrin also rose, and moved to block the woman from snapping a picture. The woman tried to step around her.  
Catrin _snarled_ at her, doing an excellent imitation of a predator about to bite someone's hand off. _Or an Alpha guarding a family member,_ Bruce realized with mingled pride and amusement. The intruder flinched slightly, but stood her ground. 

"I work at the ticket office," she said defensively. "I have as much business here as anyone--"

"Not in the amphitheatre, you don't. " The director had joined them. "Out! "

She firmly escorted the other woman off the premises.  


Catrin looked stricken. Tony hugged her. "I'll handle it, Cay. No worries tonight. " He gave her a thumbs up. "Nicely done, though I'll have to show you a trick or two about warning off unfriendly Alphas without being that loud. Later. Let's get some cake and bad beer, shall we? Root beer for you. " 

She seemed uncertain, but allowed herself to be distracted by cake, further star-gazing, and birthday toasts. 

* * *

_"Mr. Pennyworth, do you have a moment?"_

Alfred looked up from his coffeemaker in surprise. While his phone was often noisy, having it address him without ringing was a first. 

"JARVIS?" 

He'd spoken with Tony's AI a few times over the years, but the AI rarely initiated conversations without Tony present. 

_"We have a slight problem at the Tower. Sir is absent, and Mr. Rhodes is unavailable. As I'd need to discuss sir's recent activities to explain the issue, I need to address someone who is cleared for that information."_

"What's wrong?" 

_Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are attempting to determine Bruce's identity. They aren't authorized to view any files I have, including camera footage of his visit today, but...they are attempting to intimidate or entice one of the Tower employees to furnish them with more information."_

Alfred's jaw tightened. "Are any of the employees in immediate physical danger from them?"

 _"I don't believe so._ "

He thought quickly. "The next time they go into a room that you can lock to confine them, I'd suggest you do so if you can. Only Romanoff and Rogers," he clarified. "And notify Tony's security people, as well as he and Bruce. You don't need to mention anything kept hidden, just that they're trying to invade Tony's privacy and harassing the staff. If they have half a working brain, that should be enough." 

JARVIS sighed. _"I'll do so. I'd hoped they would at least show him enough respect to take 'no' for an answer this time."_

"This time? Have they pulled this sort of stunt before?"

" _They seem to lack any trust in Mr. Stark, despite having agreed to work as his teammates._ " 

"Hmmph. Perhaps they need a taste of their own medicine. What else have _they_ been up to lately? There haven't been any more alien incursions or the like, so...now I'm curious what, exactly, is occupying these heroes' time that they don't want _Tony_ to know about. This behavior sounds rather like that of a man with a guilty conscience."

" _An excellent point."_ JARVIS sounded thoughtful. " _I'll look into this. Thank you. "_

"You're welcome. If you need physical assistance to deal with Rogers, there are a couple of Bruce's colleagues here at the moment. I believe they'd be willing to help without needing to be told anything Tony and Bruce want held in confidence."

"You believe correctly, Alfred," a man's voice spoke up from behind him. He jumped. 

"Master Grayson," he said stiffly. 

Dick smiled, showing teeth. "What's the sitch?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce said nothing until they returned to the O'Keefe home, late that night, and Catrin had gone up to bed. 

The woman who'd accosted them had refused to apologize until threatened with the loss of her job. She said she wouldn't discuss Tony's visit to the Observatory...but every instinct he had was screaming _liar_ at him.  
She hadn't actually gotten any images of the three of them. Without a single qualm, he asked JARVIS to uncover her home address, and to block any attempt she made at e-mailing or posting any references to the day's events. The AI willingly agreed to do so.

This was one time when Bruce's presentation was an advantage. No one expected ruthlessness or genius-level intelligence from an Omega. Tony's "fangirl" had all but ignored him. 

Catrin, despite her not going into the 'hero' line of work, had been given some training in how to defend herself. He and Tony had insisted on it. Bruce and Tony had designed some weapons for her; not quite a suit, but some tech that would give her an advantage if she ever was attacked. She was old enough now to have them, they felt.  
Regardless, he would go have a word with the would-be 'photographer'/fan of Tony's, after the rest of the family had gone to bed.  
He was still uneasy. The earlier mishap with the veil, and now this... _It doesn't pay to ignore warnings, or signs of incoming trouble._

He shifted restlessly. "Should we think about moving up our timetable?" he asked quietly. Their original plan had been to wait to have any public reveal of Catrin's identity or even existence until she was at least eighteen. No one could contest her adoption or try to interfere with her living arrangements on the basis of 'a child's safety' if she were legally adult.  
Bruce was a bit relieved that she hadn't grown to be another Omega. Sexism might be politically incorrect, but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

Tony bit his lip. "Public reveal, you mean...we may have to," he conceded. "But I think first, we should find them a new place to live. If the truth comes out now, they'll have everyone on their backs, and..."  
A soft throat-clearing made him stop talking. Catrin was in the doorway, wearing a worn green robe over her nightgown.  
She stared Tony down challengingly. "Do I get a vote about this? "  
He met her gaze, his own expression stern. She dropped her eyes after a moment. 

"You've got Bruce's knack for sneaking up on people," he noted. "Okay, cub. Come sit and we'll figure this out together." 

* * *

A Harley pulled up to a curb in New York. The rider dismounted and walked down an alley that ran behind Stark Tower, out of sight of the main entrance.  
As he'd been informed, there was a service door that led into the building's garage. It clicked open for him as he approached. 

" _Welcome to Stark Tower, Mr. Grayson."_ a man's voice with a British accent said in his earpiece. 

"Thanks, JARVIS. " Dick grinned. He didn't know the speaker, but Alfred had introduced him as a 'friend of his and of Master Bruce's, currently in Mr. Stark's employ'. He'd known Bruce and Alfred long enough to know that Alfred, at least, didn't keep secrets just for the hell of it. So he'd skipped asking too many questions, focusing on the immediate problem. "Okay, where are your troublemakers?"  
They'd briefed him on Rogers' and Romanoff's abilities. He'd taken his bike up to Manhattan, while planning out a strategy. Rogers was stronger than most, but the files on him suggested that he tended to over-rely on that and on his signature weapon. Romanoff was more versatile when it came to fighting. Dick almost looked forward to seeing how much of her rep was real and how much propaganda. 

" _They are presently in one of the labs on the sixth floor. I have tried to follow Mr. Pennyworth's suggestion of confining them, but their movements haven't allowed for that thus far._ " 

Dick found his way to the elevator. Thankfully, the hall was deserted. He hit the UP button.  
"Heading up now. Once I get there, quietly evacuate the employees and lock the floor down if you can. Don't need the rest of Rogers' super-frat buddies deciding to crash the party."

" _Agreed._ " 

Dick cracked his knuckles as he stepped inside.

* * *

Rumlow had watched Stark and his boytoy enter the little suburban house. He'd been keeping surveillance on Stark for weeks, but this was the first time the man had left the Tower without a bodyguard. Oh, the man with Stark carried himself like a fighter, but their body language was that of intimates, not 'employer and hired gun'.  
Interesting. There'd always been plenty of rumors about Stark's sex life, of course, that was a hot topic for the tabloids. However, Stark hadn't been seen in public with anyone for most of a year. Rumlow imagined his injuries post-Afghanistan might've taken a lot more out of him than the public realized.  
Well. His employer wanted something very specific, but they'd left _how_ to get at Stark up to him. He needed the man alive, not necessarily in one piece...and his fuckbuddy or the family inside were expendable, if need be.  
He had caught sight of a briefcase that Stark was carrying, however, and he didn't think the industrialist had brought paperwork along on this trip.  
No, open confrontation was not the way to go. Even without the 'super secret boy band', he didn't like his odds in a fight with Iron Man.

The girl with them. She and Stark seemed cuddly, too. Huh. _Threesome? Or..._  
Then he got a closer look at her face and whistled softly. The resemblance between her and _Maria_ Stark wasn't exact--Maria had been blonde, but the similarities were unmistakable. _Well, well, well._  
He waited until they left, then picked the lock on the front door. A quick search turned up a bedroom that was clearly a young girl's. He didn't stay there long, but he found a hairbrush sitting on a chest of drawers. His contractor would be able to test it for DNA, see if his suspicions were correct.  
_Two Starks for the price of one? Or...we'll see._


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator opened silently on the sixth floor. Dick stepped out, and followed raised voices to a conference room.  
The door was only slightly ajar. He peered in. Rogers was there, as was a bored-looking Romanoff, talking to a young woman in a lab coat.

"But Stark must have given you some means of reaching him in an emergency," Rogers was arguing. He had the young woman cornered against a table

She looked nervous, but snapped, "What emergency? And if there is one, why don't you just tell JARVIS to contact him?"

"Good questions," Dick agreed as he entered the room. He waved the lab technician over. "Go on. It's okay, I got this. JARVIS, seal the floor once she's safely out, please."

 _"Yes, sir."_

She fled. The two Avengers stared at the dark-haired, masked man. "Who the hell are you?" Romanoff asked.

He saluted mockingly. "Oh, I'm a custodian, Agent Romanoff. Here to take out the trash, that's all." 

* * *

Tony and the O'Keefes had talked Bruce out of a visit to the would-be snoop, pointing out that he'd likely bring down more unwanted attention if Batman was seen in the area.  


He'd been angry as well as concerned; not the best mindset for planning. It wasn't just the imposition on his daughter's birthday. These visits were among the few rare, peaceful times they had as a family. Catrin wasn't the only one who needed this sanctuary...  


They'd talked, and agreed that while her identity shouldn't be revealed yet, the O'Keefes would relocate nonetheless. Tony had contacted Pepper to work out a cover story for his and Bruce's visit to their neighborhood. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done something of the sort. She was talented at laying a false trail for nosy reporters to follow without actually lying, a skill Bruce respected. 

Catrin was studying the contents of a box Tony had given her. He'd dared her to see if she could figure out what the devices it held actually did, on her own. One item appeared to be an ordinary silver bracelet, with four stones set into it. She held it up to the light, gaze sharpening. "There's circuitry embedded in the band...Hm." She slid it up onto her wrist, unafraid. When it touched her skin, one of the 'garnets' lit up

"A biometric sensor?" she guessed. Tony nodded. Catrin traced the filigree of the bracelet, and then tugged at one of the strands.  
The metal expanded, covering the back of her hand and three of her fingers in a gauntlet. A panel wrapped around her wrist. 

"Not quite a repulsor, or not a full-powered one," Bruce told her. "There are two options. One is a concussive weapon, meant to disable only."

Catrin pondered. And if they were designing this with escape or rescue in mind..."Distress signal?"

Tony smirked in confirmation. "Combined with a GPS that will let us know immediately where you are. And no one else can use this, even if they get it away from you." 

"It's awesome!" Catrin was delighted. "I love it--Thanks so much!" 

"The other is a low-tech option," Bruce told her. "Actually, it was your mother's suggestion." He inclined his head to Alexandra. "Along with some lessons in how to use it."

Catrin picked up the second gift item. It was an old-style lady's fan, she thought, painted in lovely blues and golds, silk held together by narrow strips of wood. 

When she snapped it open, she hissed as a sharp edge nicked the tip of her finger. She looked more closely, seeing the glint of razor-sharp metal beneath the paint. 

She held the fan gingerly by the bottom. "I see...Yes, I definitely want the user's manual before I try to do anything with these." She put it back for the moment. 

Bruce looked her in the eyes. "I hope you never have to fight, but if you do, we're going to make sure you have the tools to handle it."

All four adults nodded in agreement. 

"Then it doesn't...disappoint you?" Catrin asked hesitantly. "You know if you or Pa really ever _need_ me to help _you,_ too, I would--it's not that." 

"Sweetheart, you couldn't disappoint us if you tried." Bruce took both of her hands in his, squeezing gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Seriously?

Rogers was supposedly a tactical genius...and his first and apparently only solution to a perceived threat? Throwing an oversized _Frisbee?_

Dick snagged the shield in mid-throw, holding onto it firmly. He raised it just as Romanoff opened fire on him. Bullets bounced off the vibranium. Rogers yelled in what sounded like pain. 

_Click. Click._  
And she'd used all of her ammunition in that one volley, it appeared. This was Amateur Night, for sure. 

He slung the shield across his back to free his hands. "Now, that wasn't very nice," he chided. "Do you usually try to shoot people just for trash-talking you? You probably should carry a lot more ammo, then."

He closed the distance between them as Rogers opened his mouth to argue. Romanoff first. He avoided a kick, and swept his foot under her other ankle, sending her off-balance before delivering a hard punch to the side of her head. The Black Widow dropped. She was still conscious, but looked dazed. 

"What kind of man hits a woman?" Rogers lunged at him. Dick evaded him easily, and caught the man's arm as he went past, applying a joint lock. Proper holds were all about pressure and angles, not muscle. A lesson the super-soldier learned--painfully--when he tried to yank free. Dick didn't flinch as he felt something in the man's arm snap.

"What the hell are you!" Rogers exploded, still trying to free himself. 

Dick arched an eyebrow. " 'What' am I? Huh. No, I don't think you need to know that. " He shoved Rogers down onto his knees; yanked a pair of reinforced manacles off his belt. They should hold even a 'super-soldier'. Bruce had asked a certain Amazon to help test them when they were being designed. 

It took some work, and a couple more punches, to get them _on_ the man's wrists. Slippery as an eel, Dick noted. He'd probably have made a decent fighter with some real training, not that he'd ever admit to needing it. 

He hit a switch, activating the magnets in the cuffs. Rogers was pinned to the floor as they turned on. He continued ranting, cursing and calling Dick a 'freak' and a 'bully'. 

"What...do you want?" Romanoff's voice was weak, shaky, as she lifted her head. Blood matted the hair at her temple. She eyed him warily, sizing him up at the same time. 

Uh huh. No, thanks, Dick wasn't falling for the 'wounded gazelle' act. "Just being neighborly." He didn't move any closer to her. "You were threatening civilians, and that's where some of us 'masked hero' types draw the line." He glanced up. "JARVIS, do you have actual containment areas that can hold them?" 

" _There is a room on the floor above this one that was designed as a safe room for the Hulk. I believe it should suit."_

Dick considered, then tased the so-called heroes without a qualm. He'd heard enough of their ravings. If this was what Stark had to put up with on a daily basis, he was amazed that the man hadn't gone postal on them quite some time ago.  
He dragged their still-twitching bodies to the elevator just as it opened. An older man wearing a 'Head of Security' ID stood there. He took in the scene, eyebrows almost climbing off his forehead. 

"Wow. Is it Christmas already?" Happy Hogan grinned, and helped Dick tote the not-so-dynamic duo upstairs to the empty cell.

Rogers was healing quickly, not that that was a good thing for him. He had an open fracture in his arm that hadn't yet been treated. If it wasn't set soon, it would need to be rebroken and fixed. Hogan had apparently figured that out, too. He looked up to the ceiling. "JARVIS, gas them, please. Tranks, not tear gas. I'm not asking a doctor to go near them without taking precautions." 

" _Agreed._ " There was a low hiss, and gas began to pour through the vents into the cell.

Dick took the shield off his back, offering it to Hogan. "Mr. Stark should probably hold on to this for awhile."

"Okay. Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Ah. I go by 'Nightwing'. " 

"As in Gotham?" Hogan smiled at Dick's look of surprise. "I do try to keep up with current events. Especially since Iron Man was a part of this--line of work. Thanks for stepping in."

"No probs. Any chance a guy could get a cold beer in this place? " 

"Oh, I think we can manage that. Just give me a second to get some guards up here..." 

 

Someone cleared their throat politely. Dick turned to see a man in a white lab coat watching them in puzzlement.

 

"...can I ask why Cap and the Widow are renting my room?" Bruce Banner asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony and Bruce had a room of their own at the O'Keefes' house, a "just 'cause present" from them when Catrin was five years old. She'd helped Jim paint the walls a warm blue, and drawn flowers and symbols around the window. Tony still smiled remembering seeing her at the door, smudges of paint on her nose and fingers.  
They'd had peace here. The place wasn't fancy, but...joyful. Good times; watching her take her first steps, bedtime stories( the overstuffed bookshelf still held works by Tolkien and Shel Silverstein, Cay's favorites), teasing Alexandra about her attempts to cook various dishes(the woman was brilliant in a number of areas, but cuisine wasn't one of them), listening to Jim and Catrin recite passages from Shakespeare...popcorn, stargazing, playing 'Marco Polo' on the front lawn. Happy, at ease, and safe. 

He smiled to himself as Bruce shut the door behind them. Tony peeled off his jacket, then shirt, unselfconsciously, arching his back. Oh, no, he wasn't posing at all...would he do that?  
There was an appreciative rumble from Bruce, before his husband began to trail soft kisses down the back of Tony's neck. Tony leaned into the touch; turned his head to bring their mouths together. 

"You're wearing too many clothes, beautiful," he whispered when they broke the kiss. "Off, now!" 

Bruce smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Yes, Alpha," he murmured before moving to do as commanded. 

* * *

Steve woke up, his head aching fiercely. 

He was lying on a cold surface. A heavy cast covered his right arm. 

A quick, worried glance showed him Nat lying a few feet away. She was breathing, but her eyes were still closed.

There was a blanket under her, and bandages on the side of her head...

And a good bit further away, on the other side of a Hulk-proof glass wall, stood a rather unimpressed-looking Bruce Banner.

"What the hell's going on here?" Steve exploded. 

Banner took off his glasses, polishing them for several seconds. 

A flash of green showed in his eyes before he answered. "Funny. We wanted to ask you that, actually." 

"...we?"

"The Other Guy actually likes the researchers on the biosciences floor. Dr. Ametson, particularly. She talked to him once, when he came out after one of Tony's lab explosions. He likes her voice. So we both want to know why you think scaring her was a good idea."

It took a moment for Steve to understand who Banner meant. He hadn't known the woman's name. Natasha had just told him that she was heading up one of Stark's latest projects, and might have some useful information...

"If she'd just answered the question, instead of interfering with Avengers business, she wouldn't have had anything to be 'scared' of," he scoffed. 

"Avengers business?" Banner's voice cooled. "I don't think so. Try again. I'm an Avenger, too, and I don't think that gives us the right to snoop into each other's private lives.  
This is Tony's home. He's shared it with us, and this is how you pay him back...You know what? You can just stay in there until he returns." For your safety." 

He walked off, ignoring Steve's orders to "come back, NOW..."


	12. Chapter 12

The sky had lightened from solid black to a softer blue and purple. A pale gold glow was visible on the horizon.  
Tony let the curtain drop, and turned back to scrutinize a still-dozing Bruce. He'd gotten dressed, when he woke, though Bruce was still in only boxers, wrapped up in a quilt like an oversized burrito. 

Neither had slept much. They'd had more interesting things to do...but in the moment's heat, he'd missed noticing a subtle change in his Omega's scent. 

He leaned in closer, breathing in Bruce's warmth, the smell of his skin. 

The sharp, cut-grass smell he'd not-quite been aware of, until now, filled his nose and mouth. 

 

"...Oh," softly. He put a careful hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Love, I need you to wake up. We have something to talk about."

Bruce came awake, sensing Tony's uneasiness. "Tony? _Caro_ , what--" 

"You're in a full heat again."

Bruce stilled, mouth opened to deny it, but the words never emerged.  
Omega fertility ran on a much longer cycle than Alpha or Beta. An Omega--male or female--might be fertile once in a year or a year and a half, and that only for a handful of days. His being half of a bonded Alpha/Omega pair meant his cycle tended toward the shorter end of the spectrum, but even so...

"Full heat" was the most likely time for an omega to become pregnant. He met Tony's gaze, seeing the same mix of hope and yearning in the man's eyes as he felt himself.

"Do you want to try again?" 

"Do _you?_ " Bruce countered. "I haven't been taking contraceptives, you know that. The last heat was almost four years ago...I had thought I might be at the end of being able to conceive anymore. So this might be our last shot, if..."

Tony sat next to him, the genius' tone without its usual snark or defensive façade. 

"Catrin was a surprise, but also the greatest gift we ever got. Hard as it's been, I never regretted our taking the choice that led to her. So yeah...I...a big part of me--" he chuckled, seeing Bruce's eyebrows shoot up-- "Not that part!--wants to try. But I wouldn't be taking the worst risk." 

"It was worth it." Bruce's voice was husky. 

"So, are we agreed? "

"Yes and no," Bruce replied slowly. "Tony, I don't...think I can go through sending another child of ours away. I'm not sure you could, either."

"Do you have to?" a voice asked unexpectedly from the hall. They looked up to see Catrin standing just outside the door. 

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she apologized. "I wanted to talk to Dad about something, and ...I didn't want to intrude.  
Pa, even if it wasn't always safe around you, you have other family now who could look after a baby--or help protect one.  
I'd pity the idiot who tried to get past Ms. Potts, the Colonel, or JARVIS. Or me," she added in a low whisper. 

"Not the Avengers?" Bruce sat up, giving her a questioning look.

Catrin's eyes narrowed in thought as she considered her omission. Why _hadn't_ she listed them? She hadn't really thought about it, but--

. "...If you could trust them, with everything, you'd have done it by now. You don't."

Her blunt observation hit the mark. "No," Tony agreed. "I don't, or not all of them. " 

He flicked a glance at Bruce. They were silent for a long moment, and then Bruce nodded, holding out both hands.  
Tony hugged him tightly, heart too full for words. 

They drew apart, slightly, though Bruce's arm remained firmly 'round Tony's waist.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Bruce asked, looking to Catrin.

She tensed, and said, "I---Will you come look at something? I...think someone might've tried to get into the house while we were gone."

 _That_ dispelled any lingering sappiness. Bruce reached for his clothes, his expression darkening. 

* * *

He'd been beaten by an unarmed opponent who was hardly more than a kid. 

A _Beta_ , on top of that!

No, Steve Rogers was not a happy little soldier. 

His arm itched horribly in the cast. Another hour of this, and he'd tear the blasted thing off, healing correctly be damned. 

He'd tried to kick down the door, to no avail. All it had gotten him was sore, probably black-and-blue toes. 

He'd tried reasoning with Banner, with Hogan, even with JARVIS (when it even responded to him, which wasn't often).

With no success. 

Hogan had simply pointed out that he wasn't an Avenger; his only boss was Tony Stark. 

Banner had ignored him.

JARVIS...

The cell was empty, but not silent. The AI had been playing 'music', or so Tony called it, deafeningly loud for the last couple of  
hours.  
What the hell was a 'Black Sabbath'? 

If this was Tony's idea of how to treat teammates who had a legitimate concern, someone needed to school him in proper teamwork and leadership.  
Steve should have taken the inventor in hand months ago, he realized now. This whole power play was a bad sign.  
Hogan *had* let it slip that Stark would be back sometime tomorrow. The sooner the better!


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce and Tony followed Catrin downstairs. She stopped at the door to her room. 

"Everything else looks okay, but...things aren't where I left them in here. Almost, but not quite." 

"Is anything missing?"

"I don't see anything so far. My computer and my jewelry box weren't touched, or my backpack..." she scowled. "Only thing I can't find is my hairbrush, but I probably threw it in the laundry again." She moved to her hamper, stuffed with wrinkled jeans and t-shirts. 

Tony stiffened. "Check for it," he said in a tight voice. _DNA source...shit, shit, shit..._  
Judging by Bruce's expression, he'd had the same thought.  
A more thorough search still didn't turn up the brush. Bruce examined the doors to the house. The front doorknob held faint scratches, as if someone had used a lockpick. Clumsily, but they'd gotten inside.  
_Not a thief, or valuables would be missing..._ He checked for any hidden devices, either bugs or, worse yet, explosives or poison, but came up empty on that front. 

"We need to get them away from here. All three, " Bruce finally said. 

Jim had woken up, by that point. He concurred when Bruce said that. He and Alexandra would go to stay with friends out of town for a few days. Bruce planted a few devices of his own in the house, to alert him if anyone entered once they'd all gone.  
Catrin, it was decided, would return to Gotham with Tony and Bruce. They'd stay at Wayne Manor until Bruce's heat was over, then Tony would fly back to NYC alone...temporarily.

 

Despite the worry they all felt, Catrin couldn't help also being elated at a helicopter flight...Tony had promised to give her a lesson in the basics of piloting. She packed up some clothes and her laptop, her birthday gifts, and headed out with her fathers. She gave Jim and Alexandra a tight hug, but none of them said goodbye. Just 'see you soon."

* * *  
The AIM scientists were _very_ interested in the DNA they extracted from the hair sample Rumlow brought them. They confirmed for him that the owner was Stark's daughter, from an Omega parent--probably male. And that she was old enough to have presented as Alpha, but not fully adult yet.  
That would make some things simpler; if they wanted to brainwash or mindwipe her, a younger victim had fewer defenses against that sort of thing. She might be useful if she had inherited Stark's genius-level intelligence.  
Even without, she'd be a possible chink in Iron Man's armor, or a valuable bargaining chip.  
He was given authorization to add her to his list of targets, though his superiors specified that _she_ was no longer considered expendable. 

Rumlow smiled. This was going to be much more profitable, and interesting, than he'd first thought...and he'd already had high expectations.

 

* * *

Alfred welcomed them back to Wayne Manor, genuinely pleased to see all three of them. He'd met Catrin once before, but that had been almost a decade ago. He was touched when she recognized him. Bruce chuckled when she asked shyly, "Alfie? Or--no, not now. Sorry, Mr. Pennyworth--"

"Quite all right," the butler said kindly. "Alfred's fine. Don't fret, my dear. I'm glad you've come. " 

He led them to a sitting room, had them take chairs while he made tea and caught the men up on recent events.

"Any problems while we were gone?" Bruce rubbed at his face, sweating a little. He found it difficult to pay attention; he kept wanting to be left alone. Or, not entirely alone, he amended, glancing at his husband. Tony smirked a little, but twined his fingers through his husband's. _Soon,_ he mouthed.

"Er. Actually...not in Gotham. However, there was some...excitement...at Stark Tower this weekend... Mr. Hogan has placed Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff under 'house arrest', as it were. Though the house in question was intended for Dr. Bruce Banner, as I understand it." 

Tony's face hardened. "What did they do?"

"I believe Master Grayson would like to be the one to tell you that particular story...when you're both able to hear it." Alfred motioned to a table across the room. "He said to ask you if he could keep that. I did advise him not to get his hopes up."

The vibranium shield gleamed faintly. Tony blinked. "...Huh. Cap's being more of a pain than usual, I'm guessing?" 

Bruce snarled at the mention of that name from _his_ mate.

"Easy, love," Tony focused on him. "Ah. Alfred, look after Cay, please? We'll be upstairs. No disturbances unless the world is ending--and don't take Rogers' word for that," he added belatedly, grinning. They beat a hasty retreat to the second floor. 

Catrin giggled, looking at Alfred. "You ready to handle _another_ Stark-Wayne in a few months?" she asked saucily. 

"I don't believe anyone's ever ready for that." He lifted his cup, hiding a sudden nervousness in a mouthful of tea.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick found himself liking Hogan, and JARVIS. He'd been surprised to be told (by the AI himself) that J wasn't a flesh-and-blood entity, but there was little doubt in his mind that JARVIS was a person, sentient and capable of caring to an amazing degree.  


(and of kicking Dick's rear at chess _and_ poker, but that was not to be revealed to Bruce or even Alfred. Ever.)

He'd heard stories about Stark's genius, but this was unbelievable. Just...wow. He hoped he'd get the chance to meet the man in person sometime.  
The company people kept also said a lot about who they were. Hogan was fiercely loyal to Stark, as was JARVIS, and Bruce Banner to a lesser degree. Not because of his money or fame, but the man himself had earned that by everything he'd done to turn away from being 'The Merchant of Death' and create Iron Man. No magic or fancy powers, just enough guts for an army. Yeah, he could see why Stark and Bruce Wayne might find a common ground. 

For today, he and Happy had been summoned to a meeting with Stark's CEO, Pepper Potts.  
Stark himself, as well as Bruce, had been delayed in returning, for some unspecified reason. There'd been a sense of 'don't ask why' when Bruce called him...Oh well. Pot, kettle.

MIss Potts looked every inch the proper businesswoman when they entered her office. She was sitting at her desk, seeming completely at ease. She offered him a polite smile. From what Hogan had confided, though, she was no more 'just' a business mogul than Stark was. So Dick watched her carefully, attentive and keeping a respectful distance at the same time.

"Please sit down, gentlemen." 

She held a folder, which she set aside to regard Dick measuringly.

"I had some brief conversations with Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff earlier. They're demanding to be released, and also to have Tony 'explain himself' regarding his absence from the Tower." She sighed a little. "Legally, much as I'd love to, we can't lock them up indefinitely without due process...or get rid of them. Not yet."

"Ma'am?" He blinked, slightly taken aback by the 'not yet'. Was she intending to 'disappear' them? They'd acted badly, but hadn't actually hurt anyone. Or not physically, unless there was something he didn't know. 

"Tony and I discussed this during his trip. He's been waffling over it, but this latest tantrum of Rogers has made up his mind. He wants them permanently evicted from the Tower. All four of them; Barton, Wilson, Romanoff and Rogers. He's willing to make an exception for Bruce Banner, and for Thor in the rare times he's here, but..."

Her voice wavered when she mentioned Thor. Hogan looked as though he'd noticed that, too, but Dick spoke up first. 

"Thor being your biggest concern?" he asked to clarify.

"Yes. I'm honestly not sure how he'll react. And we've been discussing tactics. We don't think any of them should be told about this until the absolute last minute. Less chance of them having time to plan a counterattack of any kind."

Happy mulled that over. "Dr. Banner isn't ...Potentially, he could be very dangerous, of course. But I don't think he or the Hulk would side against Mr. Stark, just based on what I've seen of him. The worst he might do is refuse to get involved on either side. I kinda think you should let him in on this, Pepper, though I'll go with whatever you and Tony say."

"I know a couple other people who could stand up to Thor, if necessary," Dick said after a moment's thought. "Do you want me to ask them to contact you?"

Pepper drew in a soft breath. "I'd actually...meant to ask you about one of them. " She tapped a fingernail on the folder. "We did a background check on you, as well, after Happy told me what was going on." She picked it up, handing it across the desk.

Dick accepted it, unoffended. You couldn't have too much information, was a rule he tended to abide by, and ignorance in the superhero business was definitely not bliss!

"Yeah, he'd be a good choice," he agreed, seeing the photo that was atop a small sheaf of papers. "He's a Boy Scout, even though I don't think they had those where he comes from originally."

* * *

Tony had locked the doors to their suite after he and Bruce had retired. Disturbing an Alpha when his or her Omega was in heat was asking for said Alpha to open a six-pack of whupass on you, no matter how good a relationship you had with them the rest of the time.

The walls were still not completely soundproof. Catrin took to staying out of doors as much as possible, or exploring the further rooms in the Manor. 

Alfred, with Bruce's earlier permission, took her to the caves beneath the house. She shivered, not altogether with cold, though it was dark and bitterly icy down here this time of year. The sight of Bruce's armory and "Batmobile" had distracted her. She'd spent some time looking at notes for a project he'd left out on a table. A device of some kind... _early warning system?_ But not for a vehicle or building...the description said it needed to be able to operate in space. 

She made a mental note to ask him about it soon. While she wasn't as skilled at the engineering sciences as they were, she wasn't uneducated either. Maybe another pair of eyes would help. 

She hadn't \quite wrapped her head around the idea of being a big sister, but oh, she hoped....

Someone behind her cleared their throat. She jumped, then turned on them, raising a hand that held her _tessen._

The interloper stepped back, lifting both hands in a 'no threat' gesture. "Sorry." She was tall, dark-haired and fair, with an athlete's or fighter's muscles. Her voice was low, and pleasant. "I was looking for someone else. I didn't mean to frighten you." She had an Alpha's scent too, but it was muted somehow. She politely didn't stare Catrin down though she didn't _not_ look at her, either. 

"Batman? Or Bruce Wayne?" Catrin asked. 

 

"You do know him, then. I'd thought perhaps...He didn't mention that he'd taken on a new ...assistant."

 

"That'd be because he didn't," Catrin decided abruptly to tell the whole truth for once. "I'm not one of the Bats, I'm his daughter. Diana Prince, is it?" 

 

The Amazon's eyes widened. "... I see. Yes. It's an honor to meet you, Lady--?"

"No lady," she laughed. "It's just Catrin. " 

Before Diana could ask any further questions, a man's voice crying out in pain--and the sound of a gunshot--echoed down the lift that accessed the Batcave. 

_Alfred!_ Catrin turned and hurried in that direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony slumped down onto the pillows, watching Bruce sleep. He pressed a kiss to his mate's lips, but Bruce didn't stir.  
The last two days had left them both exhausted, blissed out...an Omega in heat was nearly insatiable. Apparently some things didn't change  
all that much when one got older.  
He stroked a hand along Bruce's rock-hard abdomen, before settling back.  
Lovemaking in a heat was always more intense, the senses dialed up to eleven for both Alpha and Omega.  
He pushed sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, a tender smile crossing his face.  
A baby. Maybe a little boy? Not that he had any real preference, but it was fun to imagine different possibilities.  
Bruce cracked an eye open. He slid an arm around Tony's shoulders, but didn't draw him in. The last of the haze had begun to dissipate. 

"What're you thinking about?" the Omega asked curiously. 

"Baby names. Think 'Alfred' would be too old-fashioned?" 

"No, and Alfred Senior would be over the moon. If it's a boy," Bruce corrected himself. 

"Could be 'Frieda' if it's a girl."

Bruce propped himself up on one elbow. "Or Alexandra. Always liked that name. " His eyes were a bit unfocused, his attention wandering as he played with Tony's hair. 

"Going to let me spoil you for the next nine months?" Tony asked hopefully. "We could stay at Malibu. Or maybe even somewhere out of the country. Italy." 

Whatever Bruce's answer was, they were interrupted by a sudden noise; the sound of the front door's alarm beeping, Alfred's voice being raised. 

"Stay here," the Alpha said tightly, and was up before waiting for an answer. He grabbed his pants and shoved them on, then snatched up the wristband that held his suit's remote control. 

He still remembered Wayne Manor's layout. He hurried down the hall and descended the staircase to the first floor. 

The door had been opened. It was late at night, hard to see, but he could make out the shape of a man in the doorway. 

Alfred lay on the floor, a crimson spot on his shirtfront...blood...Catrin was hovering over him, pressing her hands to his shoulder. 

"Cay, get down!" Tony yelled. 

The stranger held a gun. He could see that much. God, no, please--

He hit the button to call his suit as the attacker took aim, firing. The gun made an odd whistling noise...

Then there was a loud _clang_ as a second, female shape moved between Catrin and the shooter, arm upraised. A glint of metal as the projectile hit Diana's bracelet and bounced off.

"Thanks for the assist...bitch," Rumlow snarled.

The dart fell to the floor. 

Tony's suit came flying down and enveloped him. 

The 'failed' projectile burst, sending out a blinding flash. He heard Catrin yell in shock, and pain. 

He couldn't see--"Catrin! Diana, don't let him--"

When his vision cleared, Diana was facing off with Rumlow. How the hell was that bastard still alive?!! 

Catrin lay crumpled by his feet, unconscious. The ex-Hydra agent grabbed the front of her jacket, yanking her up... and put a gun against the back of her neck.

"Let's not be too heroic, shall we?" Rumlow gloated. "My employers want this young lady alive, but 'crippled' wasn't ruled out." 

"What do you want?" Iron Man asked, his voice deadly. 

"Oh, this is a good start. Your kid, isn't she? I'm sure my boss will have some ideas on what you can do in exchange for keeping her safe. For now, sit tight. If you or your whore try to stop me from leaving...." 

Diana was seething, but remained carefully still, waiting for a chance to act. 

Rumlow backed out of the Manor. 

There was another bluish flash of light, and he and Catrin disappeared. 

"Teleportation," Diana said tightly. "Oh gods--" She gave him an anguished look. "Tony, I'm sorry--I wasn't fast enough--"

"I don't need apologies," he bit off. 

"Neither do I." Bruce--no, the Bat--snarled from behind them. " _Who was that?_ " 

Tony turned to him--and smiled ferally at the look on Bruce's face. He knew his own expression must be identical. Rumlow was a dead man walking. He just didn't know it yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce seldom felt fear, but now, it was clawing at him, a trap he couldn't break out of entirely. Tony was in little better condition, pacing, frantically trying to home in on the signal from Catrin's bracelet. He'd had no success after several tries. Either Rumlow's 'employers' had taken it away from her, or she simply couldn't activate it. Which was possible, if she were still unconscious or restrained. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to blink tears away. If he had been there instead of upstairs, would this have happened? 

"Hey." Tony caught the change in his mate's expression. "Bruce. This isn't your fault. You know that. Take it out on Rumlow." He came over, pulling his mate into a tight embrace. 

"We were supposed to be protecting _her_ , and she--"

"It's going to be all right. It is. We just have to get a step ahead of these bastards...and then we're going to burn them to the ground." 

She'd dropped the _tessen_ he'd given her. Diana had picked it up and brought it to them, her own anger visible too, before going to tend to Alfred's injuries. 

"We need to get to Stark Tower," Bruce finally said. "We need backup. It won't help us to stay here, and it's not as if HYDRA--if this is them--won't know where to reach you."

Tony's face was pale, but he nodded, turning to Diana. "Once Alfred's okay on his own, can you follow us to NYC?"

"Yes, of course."

Bruce and Tony hurried to the 'copter. 

_Hold on, Cay. We're coming. Just hold on._

* * *

Outside Stark Tower, the sky began to darken with thick gray clouds. 

Steve heard thunder booming from the 'windows' in their cell. He watched as lightning flashed across the skies, seeming to come out of nowhere. 

He jumped as a shower of sparks burst from the security panel on the door. The building went dark, before red emergency lights came on overhead. 

In her office, Pepper looked up, startled. "JARVIS? What's going on?"

_"Mr. Odinson has returned. He is on the roof, asking for Sir. He says 'the all-seeing eye' told him that his shieldbrother needed aid."_

"What? Why--" her phone rang. Seeing it was Tony's number, she hurried to pick up. "Send Thor down here, please." 

_"He's on his way."_

* * *

Catrin regained consciousness a bit at a time. 

Her head ached. She didn't move immediately, listening instead. Play possum. _Don't act like a hero if you're ever kidnapped,_ her fathers had always told her. _Go along. Wait for a chance to escape, but don't risk yourself. The first priority is to stay safe._

Her arms and legs were free, she realized after a minute. She was lying on something that felt like a mattress. And she could smell something...a few different somethings.  
Her bracelet was no longer on her wrist, but her clothes were undisturbed. It didn't feel as if anything... had happened, while she was out. The cold knot in her stomach uncoiled a little. She breathed in. 

Paint. Gasoline. Cordite. 

Voices from some distance away. Muffled. She risked opening her eyes, then sat up a little when she didn't see anyone in front of her. 

Huh. Not much...bare walls. No windows. A steel door that had multiple locks. 

Ohhh, come on, really?

An octopus in black and red was painted on the inside of said door. 

She half expected someone to come in and start doing a 'villain monologue'. 

"Miss Stark." A voice issued from a speaker overhead. "Stand up slowly, please. Someone is coming in to you. If you try to escape or injure them, there will be rather painful consequences." 

"To whom?" she wondered softly, fear beginning to be replaced by anger. 

She stood, nonetheless. 

* * *  
"Lady Potts. " Thor bowed gallantly. "Is the Man of Iron not here? " 

"He's on his way to the Tower, Thor. We've...had some trouble we need to solve before anything else."

"Banner informed me that the Captain and the Black Widow are being imprisoned, by your orders?" he asked, puzzled rather than aggressive. "What has transpired to set them at odds with you?" 

"Thor--" Pepper searched for words. 

"If someone threatened a member of Odin's court, would you just stand by and do nothing?" Banner asked. "They were harassing one of Tony's people. A woman who isn't Enhanced, nor a fighter. Their conduct is dishonorable. This is Tony's _home_ , he and his people should be safe here of all places." 

 

"We can show you the video footage of what happened, if you want," Pepper added. 

Thor was taken aback, but then shook his head. "I don't dispute your judgment. As you say, this is yours and the Man of Stark's holding. Perhaps they should be quartered elsewhere, then. May I speak with them?"

"Pepper--" Tony appeared in the doorway suddenly, Bruce just behind him. 

Thor half-turned, reaching for Mjolnir, before he caught himself. "Shieldbrother, what's happened? Heimdall said little, only that you would need help against...a Hydra?" 

"Yes," Tony said flatly. "Right now, I'll take all the help I can get." 

"I'm here," Thor rumbled. "May I have the honor of being introduced to your bondmate?" 

At their surprised expressions, he chuckled. "I wasn't born yesterday, Stark, is that the saying?"

* * *

"Clark!" Lois called from their living room. "Phone call! It's Diana!"

He appeared next to her in a blur. She handed him the phone, walking away a little to give them privacy.

"Diana? What's--Okay. No, I can do that. I'll be right there."


	17. Chapter 17

Thor, Dick Grayson, Happy Hogan, Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts were all gathered in a (locked) conference room with Tony and Bruce. The couple had had a quick, whispered conference before deciding on what to tell their allies. 

"We were attacked at Bruce's home earlier," Tony said, his voice tight. "By Brock Rumlow."

"I thought Cap said he'd died at the Triskelion," Pepper said, shocked. "Are you all right?" 

"We are, but...he wasn't after us, I think. Or not primarily." Tony and Bruce exchanged a troubled look. "We were at Wayne Manor with someone else. Our daughter." 

"Your _what?!_ " from both Happy and Banner. Dick looked startled, but quickly assumed a poker face, regarding Bruce intently. Thor's eyes narrowed . 

"How old is she?" the Asgardian asked, scowling. 

"Just turned sixteen. It was her birthday a few days ago--that's what the trip was for--"

Thunder rumbled ominously before Thor reined in his temper. "Was she gravely hurt?"

"We--we're hoping not--Rumlow took Catrin with him when he ran. A prisoner. Said his employers would want ransom to give her back." Bruce swallowed hard. 

"Yeah, because the kind of assholes who'd go after a kid are bound to stick to their word," Dick spat, angry on their behalf. "Who is this jerk? I take it he was HYDRA, if he was part of that fight at the Triskelion."

"He disappeared after the Helicarriers crashed." Tony called up a hologram, showing them Rumlow's picture, and then his SHIELD file. 

Pepper came over to Tony, wordlessly offering him--and then Bruce--a fierce hug. "We'll find her. And this time, we'll make sure he's finished," she swore. 

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room. 

A knock on the door made Tony stiffen, before JARVIS whispered something in his ear. "Right. Unlock it, please, J, and make sure there's no camera footage of them--Diana won't want that. I suspect he won't either."

 _"I'm on it._ " 

The door slid open, and Diana and a tall, black-haired man wearing glasses stood at the threshold. 

"Clark." Bruce inclined his head. "How much of that did you hear?" Super-senses, yaaay....

"Enough to know I'd better get in line," the Kryptonian answered, "but I'd still like to." 

Bruce Banner hesitantly spoke up. "Thor--I know I'm no expert on magic, or your people's abilities. But--if Heimdall can see us, could he help locate Catrin?"

"I will ask, but I suspect Odin may forbid him from further 'interference'. My father wasn't pleased that he spoke to me concerning the troubles here at all." Thor grimaced. "I'll call him as soon as we're done our counsel here. " 

"We also have some other 'adversaries' to deal with," Happy said. 

Dick nodded. " You don't need to be looking over your shoulders for Rogers and his crew on top of this." 

"Divide and conquer?" Pepper suggested. "Some of us handle getting them out of here, for now, while the others focus on Catrin." 

"I'm down with that," Happy said at once, grinning evilly.

"Count me in," Dick said. 

"I'll go with you," Thor said. "Friend Bruce, " to Banner, "stay by Stark and his mate. They should have someone in reach who knows Midgardian science and medicine for this." 

Banner winced a little at Thor's bluntness but agreed. 

That left Clark, Diana, Pepper and Banner with Tony and Bruce. Thor strode outside to try to call Heimdall, while Happy and Dick went to the armory to gather a few 'toys'.

He returned quickly, a dark expression on his face. "He isn't responding. Either something else has him occupied, or my father has commanded his silence. "

"So we do this without him." Tony shrugged. "It's not going to stop us. We're getting her back." 

Thor nodded, and followed the other men out of the room.

 

Steve jumped to his feet when Thor appeared. The door to his cell unlocked as Happy pushed a button. 

"Captain." The Thunder God's voice was flat. He pushed the door open roughly. "Lady Potts and the Man of Iron have banned you from their estate." 

"...what?" Steve gawked at him. "This is Avengers Tower--"

"This is Mr. Stark's home," Hogan cut him off. "How stupid are you that I keep repeating that and you _still don't get it?_ " 

Angered, Steve aimed a punch at Hogan. 

Only to find himself in a completely unbreakable Asgardian-style headlock. 

Thor shook him like a rat in a terrier's jaws. "Enough!" he boomed. 

Natasha was approaching on silent feet, her gaze on Thor's back. 

"Nope," Dick said firmly, moving between them. "You want another round, Widow? 'Cause you are leaving. Trust me on this." 

Natasha stared at him, expression turning speculative. "Then why isn't he here? Stark's never let other people fight his battles."

"You're assuming he thinks you're worth the effort," Hogan snarled at her. He shook his head. "You're done mooching off him. Your access to the Tower, and your residence here, is now officially revoked. We'll have any belongings of yours stored and you can pick them up. Later. Get walking. "


	18. Chapter 18

Tony hated waiting. He kept glaring at the phone and his tablet, as if willing them to light up.  
More than that, he was torn, half wanting to go out and search for Catrin, the other half wanting to bundle his mate and their unborn baby away somewhere safe. Neither impulse would be at all useful, he recognized, and attempting to act on either one would result in a very annoyed husband. Bruce wouldn't hesitate to sit on Tony by whatever means if he started being reckless, and Tony suspected that Diana, if not Pepper or Banner, would back the Omega up.  


Bruce came up behind him, running a hand over Tony's hair in a comforting gesture.  


"Do we think they're holding her somewhere in New York City itself?" Clark asked, his voice calming in its steadiness. "I could overfly, scan the area for her or Rumlow. " He had caught the couple's restless need to be doing something rather than just sit for instructions.  


"Scan...?" Tony repeated, puzzled.  


"My senses are a bit different than most," Clark explained. "I have x-ray vision, among other things."  


Now Banner and Pepper looked intrigued. "Flight, too? And Dick said something about invulnerability..." 

"Yup, for the most part. Bullets bounce off me." The Kryptonian Alpha's lips twitched in a wry smile.  
"Sounds like you won the superpower lottery," Tony joked weakly. 

Clark lifted one broad shoulder in a shrug. "We all have our gifts. So, do you--"

He was interrupted by a loud screeching sound from outside the conference room, that had everyone clapping their hands futilely to their ears. Tony flinched at the sudden, deafening barrage.  
"What the fuck---"

Oh hells. 

_Barton._  
The sound of an explosion followed directly on its wake. Tony staggered, dizzy. Bruce steadied him as Clark shot out the door, hurrying down the hall to the Hulk containment area.

* * *  
Clint Barton, despite not being an ~~alleged~~ genius or 'master tactician' like a couple of his teammates, was not entirely clueless.  
When Natasha and Rogers hadn't come back from their fact-finding visit to the R &D floors, he hadn't worried at first. He and Wilson had been busy trying to kick each other's asses at Mario Kart. Hey, there was gaming cred at stake! And unlike Steve, he didn't feel any burning interest in Stark's personal life.  
When he looked up at the clock and realized half the day was gone, he'd asked JARVIS where they were. The AI had simply replied that "Mr. Rogers, Agent Romanoff and Sir are presently unavailable. " 

He'd drawn a wrong conclusion from that, which was on him; he should have thought to ask the AI if it meant they were "unavailable" together. Instead, happy over a good Rainbow Road score, and his stomach growling, he'd gone out for some greasy burgers to celebrate.  
He'd checked his cell phone when he returned, late that evening, and that had alerted him that something was wrong. Nat and he always checked in if one of them was going out in the field, just a short daily 'all's well' text.  
Nothing.  
He hadn't seen her, Steve, or Stark anywhere.  
He'd taken to the vents, not wanting to advertise his own whereabouts. JARVIS had been evasive on further inquiries. Since there weren't cameras or security measures in the ductwork, or not yet, Clint felt safer there.  
He had had his bow and a few arrows with him, but hadn't felt easy going to the armory or his suite. 

It took him some floor-by-floor searching and eavesdropping to suss out where the Black Widow and Cap were being held captive. Seeing Bruce Banner acting the guard dog, he'd decided against a face-to-face confrontation. None of the gear he had in reach would do much against the Hulk.  
He'd hoped, when Thor appeared, that he'd have some backup, but the Asgardian's little rant at Steve ended that bit of wishful thinking.  
Well.  
The cells were open--it was three to three now, not three to one. Two of them were vanilla human. This was going to be tough, but shouldn't be impossible. 

He pulled a sonic disruptor arrow from the quiver, nocked and fired smoothly. Followed it a second later with a low-level explosive. It wouldn't kill Thor or even injure him badly, but it'd hopefully knock him down a few pegs.  
That was the last thought he had before he caught sight of a red-and-blue blur rushing at him...and something hit him like an oncoming train.

 

* * * 

Bruce started to follow Clark out the door. Tony caught his arm. 

"Armor up first, if you won't stay clear," his husband pleaded. He saw real fear in Tony's eyes. 

"We don't even know if--" he hesitated, not sure he wanted to refer to the possible pregnancy yet. 

**"No,"** a deep voice rumbled. 

The Hulk straightened up from his crouch a few yards away. " **Stay. Be safe,"** looking at Tony. 

Everyone's eyes widened. Tony was, for once in almost thirty years, completely speechless. 

The Hulk looked at Bruce, then to Diana. " **Stay,"** he repeated. **"I help."** He took off after the other heroes.


	19. Chapter 19

"J, status--"

" _Agent Barton employed one of the specialized arrows you furnished him. Thor is stunned but his vitals indicate he's unharmed...sir, I believe Mr. Grayson and Mr.Hogan need medical attention._ " JARVIS' voice was tight. " _Mr. Wilson became involved in the fracas. He assisted Agent Romanoff and Rogers to evade the team, and they have presently fled the building. Superman is in pursuit._ " 

 

Everyone traded horrified looks before hurrying to the detention area. A gaping hole in the wall showed them just how Rogers and Romanoff had eluded capture. 

The Hulk was crouched over an unconscious Dick, almost protectively. Across the room, Barton was lying on the floor. He looked like a discarded Ken doll. The bow had been snapped in half. He was also out cold, Bruce assessed quickly.  
Happy Hogan knelt on Dick's other side, putting careful pressure on a head wound the younger man had suffered. "Hey, Big Green," Hogan said, not looking up. "Thanks for shielding me...I think we need Dr. Banner back here. Okay?" 

 

The Hulk growled faintly, but sat back on his heels. He shrank down to Bruce Banner's form. Tony reached out to steady his Science Bro as Banner rubbed at his eyes, looking around. "...Right. " 

Happy moved back to give the doctor space to work.  
Pepper quickly brought Banner a first aid kit, then ushered Happy to a nearby bench to check him over. 

"Bruce?" Dick's eyes fluttered open. "Ouch...shit..."

"Lie still," Bruce urged, taking Dick's hand in his. The deadly glare he gave an unmoving archer didn't bode well for Clint Barton.  
He was done offering this so-called team any mercy. He'd been willing to try to work with Rogers, or at least help negotiate some kind of peaceful separation, but they'd burned through his goodwill by attacking nonEnhanced people.  
Tony might need Enhanced allies, but he didn't need this bunch of ungrateful, vicious little... 

Diana stalked over to Barton, grabbing his collar. She jerked him to his feet, dangling limply, and carried him over her shoulder to one of the still-open cells. 

"He may need medical attention too," Pepper said reluctantly. 

Tony's face hardened. "He can wait. Let's get a stretcher in here for Dick." 

"He doesn't have any broken bones," a voice said quietly. They looked up to see Clark drift through the entrance. "No internal injuries--that armor took the worst of it."

"You lost them?"

" Teleportation. A portal opened right in front of them, midair--it shut again before I could try to follow them across." The Kryptonian sounded _pissed._ "I didn't know any of them had that capability?"

 

"News to me, too," Tony replied, baffled. 

_"I detected an odd energy signature in the area,"_ JARVIS spoke up. " _Nearly identical to that of the device Rumlow used at Wayne Manor._ "

* * *

"Avengers," a one-eyed man greeted the three fugitives coolly. "Want to explain _what the hell you think you're doing?"_

* * *

Tony stood next to Bruce, not quite hovering. Dick's injuries had proved to be no worse than bruises and a mild concussion. Happy would have a pair of black eyes that did a raccoon credit, before long, but nothing more. 

"SHIELD." 

Bruce didn't need to ask his mate's meaning. They had both come to the same conclusion, or nearly so. "You told me they were studying the Tesseract...not surprising they or HYDRA, or both, could come up with some short-range applications even in the limited time they had."

"Question is, which one bailed Rogers out?" 

"You think HYDRA would do that?" asked Bruce, surprised. 

"They do have an interest in super-soldiers, we know that, historically..." Tony shrugged. "But either way, I'm done with this. He and his faithful minions are on their own."

"Thank _God_ ," from Pepper, Happy, and even Banner all at once. 

"Tony, they treated you like a slave even before this," Pepper said bluntly. "You don't need them. I don't even know why the world does, or why you believe so. They're not the only 'extraordinary people' out there."

A revived Thor nodded in agreement, as did Diana. 

" _Sir,"_ JARVIS' anxious voice interrupted, " _there is an encrypted transmission coming in...._

"On speakers, J," Tony said, swinging around to stare at the nearest computer.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a Skype call. 

Diana, Superman, and Thor hastily vacated the room. They didn't want to tip HYDRA off about Bruce and Tony's newest allies. Pepper stood just behind them, silent but supportive. 

The screen lit up. An image of an old, gray-haired man in a lab coat appeared. Brock Rumlow stood next to him. 

" _Guten tag,_ Mr. Stark. And Mr. Wayne? A pleasure." 

"Let us talk to Catrin," Bruce said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"But of course. She's quite unharmed so far." He gestured at something offscreen. 

Catrin was dragged into view. There were a few bruises and cuts on her face, but that seemed to be the extent of it.

"Dad." Her voice was hoarse. "Pa." 

"Baby--" Tony choked. "Have they--"

"I'm okay. " She smiled, showing teeth. "Been a nice little vacation. Though I don't think they're enjoying it much. They're having a bit of a rocky weekend." 

The HYDRA scientist interrupted. "Enough, for now. To business. I have a fairly straightforward offer for you, sirs. Even a couple of possible choices. One is an exchange, Mr. Stark comes here himself and we'll release the young lady. "

Bruce stiffened beside him. Tony didn't look away. He'd been expecting something of the sort. "And the alternative?" he asked, keeping a blank expression, his tone as neutral as he could make it. _Don't show weakness._ One lesson from Howard that had actually come in useful... 

"The Tesseract. It was last known to be in your team's possession, I believe." The man's tone turned inquisitive, as he watched Tony closely. 

"We don't have it," Tony said flatly. "Thor took it away to Asgard when he left."

"Hmmph. Well then, we shall have to go with 'Plan A'. " 

* * *

Out of sight of the camera, Catrin listened intently as her fathers and that disgusting old man hammered out details of a meeting. 

She was nowhere near stupid enough to believe that they'd just let her go. Nope. So, this was stalling for time on the good guys' side.  


Dad had had a brief flinch when Thor was mentioned. She didn't think anyone else had caught it, they'd been focused on Pa. But if that meant what she thought it might...  


oh yeah, bring. It. On.

She let herself be led back to her cell, meekly. The guards, thinking her intimidated or that the 'mild tranquilizers' they'd given her had rendered her harmless, didn't search her before they locked her in again.

Too bad, so sad... 

She sat on her bunk, tailor style. 

She ran a thumb along the edge of a sharp piece of metal hidden in her sleeve, already planning how to make them regret it.

* * *

Bruce fought down growing uneasiness along with anger. 

HYDRA was being...almost too cooperative. Something wasn't right here. Every feeling he had was screaming at him that this 'exchange' was beyond a bad idea. 

But what choice did they really have? If they refused to play along altogether...Catrin would be the one who suffered the consequences. No. No...

Tony agreed to a meeting at an old Stark warehouse in upperstate New York. The place was deserted, hadn't been used in decades. 

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes, yes. We'll be there." 

The HYDRA agents ended the call. 

_"JARVIS?"_ Tony demanded as soon as the screen went dark. 

_"They are using an encryption protocol that is...entirely foreign to me, Sir. I am attempting to trace the call, but this is--I'd almost say it was alien."_

Diana and Thor rejoined the group. They had been able to hear, even outside the room. "Maybe it is," the Amazon suggested. "They do seem to have access to some unusual technology. " She eyed the screen. 

"What did she mean?" asked Thor softly. "The young Lady said...'rocky weekend'? One of your codes?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know--" anguished. "If it is I can't remember what she meant." 

"She said that right before the Tesseract was mentioned," Pepper realized. "Maybe that has something to do with it?" 

"The Infinity Stone is still safely locked up on Asgard," Thor said firmly. 

"Infinity what?" asked Bruce, confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce scrutinized the blueprints of the old warehouse, noting entrances and hiding places. JARVIS, at Tony's direction, had reactivated the building's security system and cameras, though they left the doors unlocked and all machinery dark. 

"Think they'll fly in?" asked Tony, looking over his shoulder. 

"Maybe, but..." he reconsidered. "No. Not if they're expecting to confront Iron Man. And they'll be ready for a fight. You've got something of a reputation for not leaving live enemies behind, the few times people have come at you personally. I _wish_ we could count on them being as stupid as they are greedy, but what we've seen so far argues against that." 

"Babe--" Tony's voice held a nervous edge.

"Don't even say it, Tony." Bruce looked up. "I'm _not_ staying behind." He didn't bother keeping his voice down. Clark and Diana were conversing with Pepper in the room adjacent to theirs, and he was sure that they could hear every word, though he appreciated Clark's discretion on the matter of what his _other_ senses might have shown him. 

"You agreed to stay off-duty when you had Catrin--"

"I agreed to not go on missions when I was visibly pregnant, to take extra precautions close to the due date. Yes. Love, I'm less than two weeks pregnant, if that--the baby would hardly be more than a handful of cells. He or she, or they, is perfectly fine where they are." 

Tony reached out and caressed Bruce's abdomen. "I know, I know. It just--I've already failed our daughter once and now--"

"Whoa." Bruce caught Tony's hand, and straightened up. "Tony, you didn't. " He slid a hand around to the back of Tony's neck, leaned in for a kiss. "This isn't on you. " 

Tony clung to him. "I'm supposed to be protecting you, and our children--" He broke off with a little sob.

"Then don't give HYDRA the victory before they've even fought for it. This isn't over. We're going to bring Catrin home, and our baby will be just fine. " A cruel smile curved Bruce's lips. "And I'm going to  
carve out Rumlow's heart and show it to him once this is over," he whispered. 

Tony began to smile. "Sounds appropriate," the Alpha agreed.

* * *

The cell was bitterly cold, and silent. She didn't mind the chill so much, but silent was a problem. Noise to help cover her moving around would have been a little more useful.

She flickered a brief glance up at the red light of a surveillance camera above the door. So far, she'd only noticed the one. The room was mostly bare. 

Food and water had been brought once. She'd drunk only a couple mouthfuls of water. It had had a strange, sour taste to it that warned her against emptying the glass. 

A rap at the door was the only warning she got before it swung open. Rumlow stood there, watching her. "Well. Seems your dad has a heart after all. You'll be going home soon, princess."

Catrin didn't ask any questions; did her best to imitate Bruce's poker face. After a moment of staring at the floor, she looked up. Let a bit of fear leak into her voice. "Umm. Could--is there any way I could have some rubbing alcohol, and bandages?" she asked. She rolled up her pant leg, showing a gouge to her leg. It wasn't new enough to be actively bleeding, but the skin around the cut was reddened. 

"How'd that happen?" He scowled, moving closer to get a better look. "I thought List checked you over."

"For some things he did. I didn't--want to suggest anything to him that'd involve me taking clothes off. " 

He laughed harshly. "Can't blame you there. He does have some nasty kinks where young girls are concerned. Right--no, can't bring you in anything. If it's that bad, we'll have to walk you back to the first aid station." He gave her raised eyebrows.

 

"...Okay. " _Yes!_ She bit her lip, and stood up, not putting her full weight on the leg. Made a face as if it hurt to stand. 

He waved her out of the cell ahead of him; stood close enough to put a hand on her back. 

She whirled, kicking him viciously between the legs. He doubled over, his face turning sickly green. She grabbed the Taser he held out of his hand, before shoving him back into the cell and slamming the door.  
She jerked the bit of shrapel out of her sleeve, and drove it into the lock, snapping it off. 

The corridor was empty. She broke into a run, heading away from the labs she'd been taken into earlier. 

* * *

Diana, Pepper and Clark halted their own conversation as Tony and Bruce joined them. 

"We had an idea," Clark said. "Actually, more than one. They need to see Tony Stark...but what they see doesn't necessarily have to be who they get." 

Bruce snickered. "I'd thought of that. You up for being 'me' a second time? And--I'd thought Diana could be Tony, so to speak. "

"Divide and conquer?" the Amazon realized. "Not a bad idea at all. " 

"Where will you be while they're 'being you'?" Pepper asked. 

" Our super friends will be the bright and shiny target. We're going to be the knives in a few people's backs. Sneak in, get Catrin out of their grasp, and then--" Tony mimed slicing across his throat.

"All right," Pepper replied, surprising Tony a little. He'd expected her to argue for less violent or bloody options. Seeing his face, she shook her head. "I manage as your CEO because I've learned when _not_ to hold back, Tony. These people have hurt you, and they'll do worse if they get the chance. It's not a situation for half measures. Do you want me and Happy with you, too?"

 

"I think we need someone to stay here. Me, Bruce, with Thor for backup, and Clark and Diana--But someone should be at the Tower in case anything goes wrong unexpectedly. We also still have Rogers and his Merry Men out there someplace."

"So we'll be here as a rearguard, and in case anyone needs rescue. Right. "

They made a few last preparations, and the five of them left the Tower. They meant to be at the old compound before HYDRA arrived, if at all possible.

* * *

Catrin peered around a corner, hearing voices. They sounded angry...

Four men in combat gear were yelling at a fifth. They had guns upraised. The man was strapped down to what looked like an electric chair, but doing his best to get loose. He was cursing at them in a mixture of English and Russian. Another prisoner? Or dissension in the ranks? 

None of them noticed her as she took in the situation quickly. She inhaled sharply as scents flooded her nose. Ozone. Blood. And--

 

The man in the chair. He smelled...different. _Omega,_ she realized. And ...his scent wasn't mixed with an Alpha's, the way her fathers' were combined. So--unmated? Odd, he looked to be in his late twenties, but-- _never mind that now, girl, get out of here! Getting caught won't help him--_

"Wipe his f***ing memory and get it over with! Useless bunch of nerds--"

Wait, what? They were going to--She felt cold, seeing the fear and pleading in his eyes. 

"NO! NO!" 

Light flashed off metal as he yanked at the restraints, one of his arms covered in steel--

She blew out a breath, cursing herself for an idiot, then snatched a knife off a nearby table--and hit the wall switch to turn the lights off.


	22. Chapter 22

The trip to the old warehouse only took a couple of hours.  
"Tony" and "Bruce" went ahead by themselves, via helicopter piloted remotely by JARVIS, while the real couple sneaked in by an access road at the back of the property.  
Nobody was inside the building yet, but the area was being watched. 

Bruce spotted the first 'sentry', halfway up a tree with a pair of binoculars trained on the main entrance.

He didn't hesitate before using a batarang to knock the man from his perch. He fell, crashing head-first.

There was no emotion in Tony's eyes as he helped Bruce drag the intruder out of sight and tie him up. They kicked leaves and loose dirt over the ground to hide blood splatter.

Bruce took the stranger's gun and radio. Tony gave him an approving grin and silent 'thumbs up' before they moved on to the next target.

* * *  
"So do we actually think they'll bring Catrin with them?" asked Diana as she manuvered to land the 'chopper. 

Clark smiled wryly. On his disguised face, the expression looked distinctly odd. "Depends on how stupid or overconfident they are. I wouldn't bank on it. A fake or LMD, maybe. They know there's no chance her parents will cooperate if they don't see her; those two have been down this road too often themselves."  
He glanced at her. "When we get her back--she'll still need somewhere safe to go. Do you think Themiscrya would accept her for a bit?"

The suggestion startled her. "I can ask. I'm sure my mother would have no objection to sheltering a young girl who's being threatened with violence. You don't think she should stay with Bruce or Tony?" 

"I think Tony's former 'teammates' may complicate matters where that's concerned. And I don't think Tony wants them to know she even exists, which might make her staying with them tricky."

Diana laughed, and shook her head. "You've forgotten one detail, though--or. You've never tangled with Pepper Potts, have you? I doubt she means to leave enough left of them to cause trouble." 

_"Point._ "

* * *  
Pepper had directed JARVIS to keep searching for any sign of the fugitive ex-Avengers, or Catrin, as his first priority.  
He divided his attention between that and monitoring Sir and Mr. Wayne.  
For the first time, he regretted not having a body. He had never considered himself limited unbearably by that, but now...second thoughts?  
Perhaps he'd discuss the subject with Sir when the family returned to the Tower. 

A proximity alarm beeped. He focused on the security cameras in a particular area of the front parking lot. 

" _Miss Potts? I believe we have an unexpected visitor._ " 

He put the image of Nicholas J. Fury up on a screen near her, as the man sauntered across the lot, that ridiculous trenchcoat flapping in the breeze.

* * *  
The inside of the HYDRA lab was very cold, very dark, and very silent. 

An Alpha and Omega pair stepped cautiously around unmoving bodies, heading for the nearest exit.

The soldier noted that the Alpha had sustained slight lacerations to one hand and the side of her face. She appeared somewhat knowledgeable of hand-to-hand and bladed weapons, but not firearms. She moved stealthily and quickly, not posturing or displaying the sort of aggressive dominance that his previous handler had done.  
They had underestimated her, and failed whatever test they'd been set. He assumed that that was why he'd been reassigned to her. 

"What are my orders?" he ventured to ask.

She stopped and turned to face him, searching his eyes. "Find the quickest way out of here. If anyone tries to prevent you from exiting the building, shoot them. Give no warnings." 

"Ready to comply."


	23. Chapter 23

There was a flash of reddish light before _something_ knocked Tony off his feet. 

A young man wearing a silver-and-blue outfit sneered at them. He moved in a blur, avoiding a repulsor blast. 

"You didn't see that coming?" 

He didn't wait for an answer before rushing at Tony again. He struck the older man hard, sending him crashing into a nearby boulder. Tony slumped, eyes wide in pain. Blood began to run from his scalp down the side of his face. His hand went to his chest. Bruce hurled a batarang. It exploded. The speedster was thrown back by the concussive blast. 

Bruce tapped his comset, once, a wordless signal, while hurrying over to where his husband lay. 

Lightning flashed across the clear sky, blasting toward the spot where their attacker stood. He yelped, and retreated as swiftly as he'd come.

Too late.

He was lifted by a violent gust of wind, slammed to the ground. Thor was on him before he could escape. 

The Asgardian made short work of the Enhanced, who soon found himself chained, hobbled and being dragged into the building by a very annoyed Avenger.

Bruce assisted Tony inside as well. His expression made their prisoner turn slightly pale, and shut his mouth on whatever he'd been about to say. 

"We can take hostages too," Bruce said. "Assuming your masters don't consider you expendable. They do have a tendency to do that."

The man spat bloodily onto the floor. "Just like Stark."

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce asked in an ominously soft voice. 

"So, you know me." Tony smiled, showing teeth. "Care to introduce yourself? I have to say, I usually do that _before_ I get hands-on with someone." 

"I will say nothing else." He turned sullen, staring at the floor.

"You think not?" Bruce cracked his knuckles. 

* * *

Fury strolled into the Tower lobby as if he owned the place.

He found his path blocked by a very unimpressed Pepper, accompanied by Banner and Happy. 

"We need to talk," he said, glancing past her as if looking for something. Or someone, rather. "Stark's gone too far off the reservation this time--" 

"We really don't." Pepper didn't back down. "Leave, Fury. " She could have been more diplomatic, but she wasn't inclined to do so. She wanted to make it very clear to him that she wasn't going to let him intimidate or manipulate her into going along with whatever his latest agenda was. Not this time. They all had enough to deal with without SHIELD poking their noses any further into Tony's business.

"Leash your pets," she added icily. "Or I will. " 

A startled flicker in his eyes made her want to slap him down hard. How gullible did he think she _was?_ Rogers' crew disappeared and he just _happened_ to stop by at the same time?

"Is he all right?" the spy asked after a moment, scowling. "Rogers mentioned a scuffle, but he said no one was seriously injured."

"Not your concern, either way. Pick a side," Pepper told him. "We're done with you playing both. Now _get out._ "

Fury raised both hands in surrender as Banner took a warning step forward. "Understood. If you could ask Stark to call, when he's at liberty, I'd appreciate it." 

Pepper watched to be sure he'd actually left. He disappeared into the crowd walking down the busy street, not looking back.

"Um, Miss Potts?" one of the reception staff beckoned her over to the front desk.

"What is it, David?" 

"I think you might want to see this..." he gestured at his laptop, which was displaying a news broadcast. 

Pepper's stomach dropped as she caught sight of a photo of Tony, and Bruce--and Catrin. "Oh, no..."


End file.
